Dein Sohn, Nymphadora
by Yllana Montray
Summary: Post-DH: Nymphadora Tonks ist ihren Weg gegangen – für ihre Mutter Andromeda ist diese Entscheidung nur schwer zu begreifen… Oneshot.


Hallo zusammen! Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot kam mir sofort, als Harry Tonks und Remus in der Großen Halle bei den Toten liegen sah – ich hoffe, er gefällt Euch…

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren und Schauplätze dieser Fanfiction gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Inhalt: Nymphadora Tonks ist ihrem Mann in die alles entscheidende Schlacht gefolgt und wie er darin umgekommen. Ihren kleinen Sohn ließ sie in der Obhut ihrer Mutter Andromeda zurück, die nur schwer mit diesem Schicksalsschlag zurechtkommt. Wird sie irgendwann verstehen, warum ihre Tochter sich für den Kampf entschieden hat?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dein Sohn, Nymphadora**

~ von Yllana ~

***

_Schlaf, mein Knabe, schlafe ein,  
Liegst so weich im Bettchen dein,  
Ach, die dir das Leben gab,  
Ruht im kalten dunklen Grab._

_  
Kann nun nicht, wie sonst sie tät,  
Warten deiner früh und spät,  
Decken dich in Liebe zu,  
Singen dich in süße Ruh._

„Wiegenlied" von Edvard Grieg

***

Ein weiterer heißer Sommertag im Süden Englands neigt sich seinem Ende zu, geht über in jene laue Abendstimmung, die glückliche Menschen melancholisch werden lässt – einsamen Menschen jedoch das Herz zerreißt. An einem solchen Abend hast du dein Leben verloren. Und seitdem bin ich einsam. Denn nun habe ich alle hergeben müssen, die mir lieb waren. Alle bis auf deinen Sohn, Nymphadora.

Du warst eine Kämpferin, mit Leib und Seele. Sollte es wirklich das Geschick gewesen sein, das Merlin dir mit auf den Weg gab, von der Minute deines Lebens an, da du dir den Weg in diese Welt freikämpfen musstest?

Denn ohne deine Hilfe, meine Tochter, hätten wir deine Geburt wahrscheinlich beide nicht überlebt. Du warst wie ein Wunder, ein Engel für uns, dessen Fuß wohl nur aus Versehen die Erde berührt hatte. Denn lange wolltest du nicht bleiben. Nicht einmal für ihn.

Nicht einmal für deinen Sohn, der nun ohne seine Eltern in die Welt hinaus muss. Wer soll ihm die Wurzeln geben, die wir versuchten, dir zu geben, mein Mädchen?

Musste es wirklich so kommen?, frage ich mich, während ich am Fenster stehe und der Sonne zusehe, die blutrot dem Horizont entgegensinkt. Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen, Nymphadora? Warst du noch am Leben, als sie die Erde küsste, die rot von all dem Blut war, das vergossen wurde? Konntest du deinem Geliebten den Schutz geben, den er benötigte, ihm den Tod noch ein paar Minuten länger vom Leib halten? Ich werde nie erfahren, wofür es gut war, weiß noch nicht, was ich Teddy später mal erzählen soll, wenn er anfängt, nach euch zu fragen.

Euer Sohn schläft jetzt, nachdem er über eine Stunde in meinen Armen geweint hat; atmet gleichmäßig und ruhig der kommenden Nacht entgegen, ein Engelchen, wie du es einst warst. Seit du gegangen bist, hat er seine Haarfarbe kein einziges Mal gewechselt. Und der Vorrat an Milch, die du für ihn eingefroren hattest, ist seit gestern aufgebraucht. Während die letzten Tropfen aus deinem Leib durch seine Kehle liefen, weinte ich meine letzten Tränen. Von nun an müssen wir gänzlich ohne dich auskommen, mein Kind. Ich versuche ja, damit zu leben. Auch wenn ich es nie aus vollem Herzen verstehen werde. Es gab doch so viele andere. Warum du, Nymphadora? Nur weil du an seiner Seite kämpfen wolltest?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Du hättest das gleiche auch für Dad getan", hast du mir entgegengeschleudert, während du Teddy ein letztes Mal die Brust gegeben hast; du konntest kaum stillsitzen auf deinem Sessel, in Gedanken schon längst bei Remus auf dem Schlachtfeld, deine Haare waren glutrot.

„Ich habe eine Menge für deinen Vater getan", habe ich langsam geantwortet. „Aber ich hätte dich niemals allein gelassen! Er konnte für sich allein sorgen. Du nicht. Und Teddy – er ist keine drei Monate alt!"

Deine Schultern sackten herab, nie in deinem kurzen, schwierigen Leben habe ich dich so zerrissen gesehen. „Ich komme doch wieder, Mum", hast du geflüstert. „Wir kommen beide wieder, mein Teddy!"

„Bellatrix ist dort draußen." Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, eine riesige Hand drückte mir die Kehle zu. Ich wusste genau, dass ich dich verlieren würde. Und ich fühlte mich so machtlos.

„Ich werde aufpassen", sagtest du, doch konntest mir nicht in die Augen sehen dabei, den Blick starr auf das Köpfchen deines Kindes gerichtet, dessen Haare in einem sanften Rosa schimmerten. Er war beim Trinken eingeschlafen, und es folgten lange Minuten des Abschiedes, in denen ich hilflos zusehen musste, wie du dich nicht losreißen konntest. Aber du hast keine einzige Träne vergossen.

Und die Zeit raste. Die Schlacht hatte längst begonnen, in jeder Minute mochte ein Mensch sein Leben aushauchen. Vielleicht auch Remus. Der Mann, der dich allein gelassen hatte, als du es warst, die in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Der Mann, von dem ich mich noch immer frage, ob er deine Liebe überhaupt verdient hatte.

„Nymphadora", versuchte ich es noch einmal, als du mir dein duftendes Baby in den Arm gedrückt hattest. „Es ist Wahnsinn. Bellatrix wird –"

„Mum! Hör auf!" Deine Stimme klang brüchig, doch deine Augen waren immer noch blank und leuchteten in einem kriegerischen Blau. Und da begriff ich, dass ich dich nicht aufhalten durfte. Ich hätte mehrfach die Gelegenheit gehabt, dich mit einem Zauberspruch bewegungsunfähig zu machen, dich hier zu halten, bis der Kampf beendet wäre. Vielleicht hättest du es mir gedankt – vielleicht hättest du mich aber auch gehasst bis an unser Lebensende.

Denn was für einen Sinn hätte es gehabt, dir die Wurzeln und Liebe zu geben, die du als Kind brauchtest, wenn ich dir jetzt die Flügel brechen würde? Denn fliegen musstest du, meine Tochter, fliegen für ihn. Auch wenn es das letzte wäre, was du in deinem Leben tust. Ich wusste doch im tiefsten Innern, dass es dein Schicksal ist. Mit einem Kampf hat dein Leben begonnen, mit einem Kampf würde es enden.

„Gut, Nymphadora", sagte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Geh, mit meinem Segen. Merlin beschütze dich. Merlin beschütze uns alle." Wir umarmten uns zum Abschied, doch du hast dich schnell wieder losgerissen. Denn sonst, das spürte ich, hättest du es dir wahrscheinlich anders überlegt. Noch einmal die warme Haut und der Geruch deines Kindes, das friedlich zwischen uns in meinem Arm ruhte, und du wärst hiergeblieben, bei uns. Bei ihm.

„Ich komme wieder, Mum", waren deine letzten Worte.

„Natürlich", flüsterte ich dir nach, während du, ohne dich noch einmal umzudrehen, durch die Tür gegangen bist. Und aus unserem Leben gegangen bist. Meine Tränen hast du nicht mehr gesehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Und jetzt habe ich keine mehr. Meine Augen bleiben trocken, während die Sonne den Horizont berührt, dahinter versinkt und die feinen Wölkchen darüber mit einem flammenden Rot überzieht. Das Bild hätte dir gefallen, Nymphadora. Auch wenn die wenigsten es wussten, du warst mindestens so romantisch veranlagt wie ich.

Doch du ruhst nun in deinem kühlen Grab, in das wir dich vor zwei Tagen hinabgesenkt haben, und kannst nie wieder das Licht des Himmels sehen. Oder seid ihr inzwischen längst woanders, du und dein Geliebter, zusammen mit all den anderen, die ihr Leben hergeben mussten? Könnt ihr zusammen mit deinem Vater auf uns herabschauen?

Mir über die Schulter schauen, wenn ich Teddy auf dem Arm halte und mal wieder nicht weiß, wie ich ihn beruhigen soll? All die unzähligen kleinen Zeichen deuten soll, die nur du verstanden hast?

Er vermisst dich, seine Mutter. Ich vermisse dich, mein Kind. Eine Nacht war viel zu wenig, um Abschied von dir zu nehmen. Warum du, Nymphadora?, waren meine einzigen Gedanken, in den Stunden, die ich blind vor Tränen neben deinem leblosen Körper verbracht habe.

Und sie beherrschen mich immer noch. Hast du wirklich nur für einen Mann dein Kind im Stich gelassen? Oder weil du zum Kämpfen geboren warst, wie ich es immer geahnt hatte? Dein ganzes Leben war ein Kampf, ein Weg voller Steine und Felsbrocken. Dennoch hast du dir dein gutes Herz bewahrt, dir deine Träume erfüllt; die Ausbildung zur Aurorin, die Liebe zu Remus Lupin, die Geburt deines Sohnes, die alles andere als einfach war.

Vielleicht werde ich das deinem Sohn erzählen. Er wird stolz darauf sein, eine so tapfere Mutter gehabt zu haben. Dass es ein Abschied für immer war, konnte er natürlich noch nicht begreifen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, du schläfst ein wenig und würdest ihn wieder aus seinem Bettchen holen, wenn er das nächste Mal Hunger bekommt. Oder hat er es doch gewusst? Kinder sehen manchmal mehr als Erwachsene; vielleicht spürt er die Seelen seiner Eltern, wenn sie über ihn wachen…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich fahre zusammen, als es an der Tür klopft. Besuch zu dieser Stunde? Und wer könnte es sein?

Mein Herz klopft wild, als ich zur Tür gehe, durch den Spion luge. Und was ich sehe, lässt meinen Atem stocken. Es ist Narzissa. Deine Tante.

Mit fliegenden Fingern entferne ich erst die Türschlösser, dann die magischen Banne. Die Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern sitzt noch immer tief, wahrscheinlich werde ich nie auf all die Sicherungen verzichten wollen.

„Hallo, Andromeda. Darf ich hereinkommen", begrüßt sie mich, als ich ihr wortlos geöffnet habe. Sie ist noch immer schön, obwohl der Krieg auch bei ihr seine Spuren hinterlassen hat. Bis vor drei Jahren hatten wir uns noch heimlich getroffen, danach war es uns beiden zu gefährlich geworden.

„Es tut mir so Leid", murmelt sie in mein Haar, während wir uns umarmen. „Dieser Verlust – wenn ich mir vorstelle, es wäre Draco gewesen –"

„Sie _wollte_ kämpfen", sage ich mit rauer Stimme. „Draco dagegen…"

„Er wollte es nie", sagt Narzissa leise. „Ebensowenig wie Lucius und ich. Wir haben so ein Glück gehabt. Trotzdem werden die beiden jetzt geradestehen müssen für das, was sie unter dem Lord getan haben. – Es war der Grund, weshalb ich nicht zur Beerdigung gekommen bin", fügt sie hinzu. „Wir sind für einige Tage untergetaucht. Wir wollten wenigstens _einmal_ zusammensein, nach all der Zeit…"

„Ich verstehe dich sehr gut", sage ich, während mir die Tränen bitter den Hals emporkriechen, mir die Kehle eng machen. „Willst du meinen Enkelsohn sehen, Narzissa?"

„Er ist wunderschön", flüstert sie, als wir an dem Bettchen deines Sohnes stehen. Er schläft, wie immer, auf dem Rücken, die kleinen Fäustchen neben dem Kopf geballt. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie ihn allein lassen konnte. Wenn wenigstens Bella nicht gewesen wäre – sie hatte es auf Nymphadora abgesehen…"

Ihre Stimme stockt für einen Moment, meine sonst so beherrschte Schwester ringt sichtlich nach Fassung. „Wusstest du, dass Molly Weasley ihr den Todesstoß versetzt hat?", sagt sie dann. „Man erzählt sich, sie hat für Ginny gekämpft wie eine Löwin…"

Ich schlage die Hände vors Gesicht. „Und ich habe… dich einfach gehen lassen", bringe ich gerade noch heraus, bevor ich in Schluchzen ausbreche. Merlin, warum habe ich nicht dafür gesorgt, dass Teddy wenigstens seine Mutter behält?

Narzissa zieht mich in ihre Arme. „Du musstest sie gehen lassen", sagt sie mit Nachdruck. „Es war ihre Entscheidung."

Und während ich an ihrer Brust all die Tränen weine, von denen ich dachte, sie wären längst versiegt, nehme ich mir vor, ihr von dir zu erzählen, sobald ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden habe.

Dass auch du eine Löwin gewesen bist. Dass du dein Leben für deinen Mann riskiert hast und deinen Teil dazu beigetragen hast, unser Land von diesem schrecklichen Tyrannen zu befreien. Denn endlich begreife ich – es war schon immer deine Berufung gewesen. Dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Nachkommen ohne die Angst aufwachsen können, die uns schon längst zur zweiten Natur geworden war.

Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Teddy es im Grunde seines kleinen Herzens schon verstanden hat – denn er ist dein Sohn, Nymphadora. Der Sohn einer Kämpferin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ende**


End file.
